


Good Things Lie Ahead

by ArtemisluvsHarryPotter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisluvsHarryPotter/pseuds/ArtemisluvsHarryPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky being grateful for his relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Lie Ahead

As Bucky lay in bed he couldn’t help but wonder how his life changed for the better. He went from an assassin, a ghost feared by so many people, and a weapon. To a man with not only a home and friends, but he also had the honor of being married to the love of his life. He couldn’t help but stare at his lover know and the way he was being snuggled by said lover. Bucky ran his hands over his lover’s smooth skin, starting at the face and stopping to stare at his lovers expanded midsection, where his future child was growing. In just a few months and he would finally meet their baby boy or girl. As he continued to caress, his lover was slowly waking up and opening those beautiful green eyes. 

‘What are you doing?’

‘Nothing.’ I replied. ‘Go back to sleep.’

‘Okay. I love you.’

 

 

‘I love you too, Harry Barnes-Potter.’

**Author's Note:**

> I love Bucky and Harry Potter, so I figured, why not?


End file.
